We are studying specific immune responses to HIV infection in order to characterize protective responses which can prevent new infection in uninfected individuals, as well as define those responses which lead to successful control of viral replication in persons already infected with HIV. Because of the lack of an adequate animal model it is necessary to utilize human peripheral blood cells. We wish to define the specific human immune responses to HIV infection using human peripheral blood mononuclear cells as a model.